SpongebobAvatar the last Airbender Crossover
by Stellerbolt28
Summary: I just made this up...go along with it i hope u enjoy reading this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(This scene first takes place in bikini bottom, then somewhere else, it's a surprise!)

Scene 1

It was a very cold day in Bikinni Bottoms. Every single sea creature was in the Krusty Krab for warmth and the delicious Krabby patties. Spongebob was there in the kitchen frying patties with his spatula, as usual=)

Spongebob: I'm ready! I'm ready! Cooking Krabby patties completes my day! U want a Krabby Patty?

Squidward: No.

Spongebob: Oh come on, the taste like heaven!

Squidward: No thank you. I don't any of your silly Krabby patties! Get back to work!

(Spongebob starts trembling, and breaks down into tears)

Spongebob: Oh Squidward, I hope he'll come around some day…..=(

BOOM!

Spongebob: What was that?

( Nosie comes again from the refrigerator. Spongebob goes inside)

Spongebob: Hello? Is anyone there? Krabby patties please help me!

(Suddenly a huge portal opens right in front of him.)

Spongebob: Hmm….what's that? I better go check it out before Mr. Krabs comes here.

(Spongebob enters portal and soon finds himself in a strange new place.)

Spongebob: What is this place? And why are all these humans dressed in red unifroms?

(A girl walks up to him. She is pale and has a rosy complextion, at least that's what Spongebob thinks.)

Spongebob: WOW....Who are you? You're way prettier than Sandy.....

Azula: I'm Azula. And you are?

Spongebob: I'm Spongebob! Nice meeting you! Say why are all you people dressed in red robes?

Azula: Oh you don't know? well, what a pity. BUt I'll tell you, we're in the fire nation. The great nation where I was born. You must be some sort of...?

Spongebob: I'm a sea critter! A sponge.

Azula: Oh a sea critter huh? Guards, take him away!

Spongebob: But,but,but...why?

Azula: Well since you're a sea critter, you're basically part of the water nation. And us firebenders HATE the water nation!

Spongebob: Uh.....what are we talking about here?

Azula: Such a shame you are.

(Guards come and lock him up in the dungeon. There Spongebob finds a dude named Iroh.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Spongebob walks up to Iroh and greets him. By the way I forgot to mention that Spongebob has the fish bowl thingy over his head filled with water…It'll work out with the story trust me:D)

Spongebob: " Hello! I'm Spongebob!

Iroh: " A Sea Critter eh? Wow, I've never met a talking sea critter before."

Spongebob: "Oh Iroh, everyone talks in Bikini Bottoms!"

Iroh: "Bikini Bottoms?" Hey…wait, how do you know my name?"

Spongebob: "Well, um you have a nametag!"

Iroh: "Oh I do?"

(Iroh looks down and checks his uniform.)

Iroh: " Wow, I do have a name tag! You have one too!"

Spongebob: "Yeah… hey brought some Krabby Patties with me! Care to try some?"

Iroh: "Don't mind if I do."

(Iroh eats a Krabby Patty.)

Spongebob: "Is that tea you have over there? My friend named Sandy always gives me tea whenever I go over to her house!"

Iroh: "Indeed it is. It's called Jasmine tea. Try some."

(Spongebob drinks the tea.)

Sponegebob: "Wow I love it!"

Iroh: " I'm sure you do. My nephew Prince Zuko loved it too."

Spongebob: " Prince Zuko? What happened to him?"

Iroh: " Oh nothing. He's trying to find the Avatar to regain his status as the prince. I unexpectedly met the Avatar while I was traveling with my nephew. Zuko had gone to drink some water, and when he came back, he saw me talking with the Avatar and his friends. Truthfully, I was just trying to help Zuko find the Avatar just for his happiness –I had no interest in capturing the Avatar myself. So anyways, after that, Zuko reported me to the Fire Nation Army, and they threw me in jail. Fortunately, the Avatar and his friends got away on their flying bison before Zuko caught them."

(Iroh and Spongebob keep chatting. Meanwhile Zuko is secretly spying on them.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Zuko walks toward them.)

SMASH!

Iroh: " What was that noise? Eh?

Spongebob: "Hmm…well let's see!

CLUTTER!

Zuko: "Hello, uncle."

Iroh: "Zuko? How did you manage to come here?"

Spongebob: "Hi! I'm Spongebob! Nice to meet you! Your uncle over here has told me A LOT about you."

Zuko: "Oh, is that what you were doing Uncle Iroh? Fine, I won't help you escape then!"

Iroh: "Zuko! Wait a second!"

Zuko: "No! You've disgraced me!"

( Zuko leaves. Meanwhile, drool is coming out of Spongebob's mouth, and he's spaced out.)

Spongebob: "Huh? Wait, what happened?"


End file.
